Harry's Fantasy
by amourshipping
Summary: Harry's back at Privet Drive for the summer, but can't take his mind off Hermione. He just can't control the sexual tension anymore. He needs to nail her. She now stands in his doorway, smirking seductively in that sexy dress she wore to the yule ball. Exactly how his favourite wet dream always plays out. Is his fantasy about to become reality?


**Harry's Fantasy**

It was a hot July morning as Harry awoke. Mr. Dursley suddenly pounded on his door.

'We're off! No funny business!' he shouted.

Harry didn't reply. Mr. Dursley grumbled and then stormed down the stairs. The front door slammed shut.

'Yes, finally!' said Harry.

He hadn't had quality "Harry time" for a while now. He threw his quilt off him. There was a wet patch on his boxers. Harry smirked. He had been on summer holidays for two weeks now, which meant he was missing everyone at Hogwarts. But he couldn't quite stop thinking about one person. Every time he did, he would feel a rush of pleasure in his pants and pop a boner.

He thought of her in that sexy pink dress she wore at the Yule Ball and how she smirked at him coming down the stairs. This was how his reoccurring fantasy of her always started off. He couldn't shake the image of her sexy lips curling up and her seductive brown eyes giving him the come on, that screamed 'Fuck me, Harry!' to him. His eyes then trailed down to her marshmallow-like tits as they seemed to want to escape.

'Peek-a-boob,' whispered Harry to himself.

He just wanted to motorboat them and feel them up. It was a scene he played out in his head whenever he felt horny. He remembered popping a semi-on, but trying to hide it as best as possible. And just when he thought he couldn't be anymore aroused by his friend, she walked past him as her sweet, tight ass bounced, begging to be spanked. Harry bit his lip and tried to control his stiffie. It was of course Hermione he was lusting over.

He had never been more desperate to fuck a girl before. He'd already fucked Ginny's sexy ginger pussy and pounded Lavender's bubble butt on many occasions. But he wanted Hermione's bushy pussy more. There was just something about her. She just had the sex. The sex appeal. Maybe it was the fact they were close friends and he'd always felt a sexual tension for her. Or maybe the hot bookworm type of girl really turned him on. He always thought she was secretly a naughty girl. He could have sworn one time when she bent over to pick up her quill, she gave him a little smirk as if to say, 'I know you looked, you naughty boy.' And he did. She was wearing a short skirt and he saw a glimpse of her white panties. 'What a tease,' thought Harry to himself.

Luckily, Harry had a little something to bust a nut to. He reached under his bed a pulled out a moving picture of Hermione in her dress. She was giving him the eyes. It had several cum stains on it as Harry had given her many facials over the last two weeks. He held in his left hand, grinning boyishly. It wasn't long before his shirt and boxers were off and his right hand was stroking his fully erect wand. He took it slow at first, pumping up and down, while staring at her dead in the eyes. As he started feeling closer to bursting, his eyes trailed down to her bouncing chest. He so wished he could see her ass too, but he was grateful for what he had. His hand started to move faster and faster, until he tilted his head back and let out a loud moan. He was about to blow, as he held the picture in front of his throbbing volcano.

'Ah, fuck!' roared Harry.

Hot and thick baby juice flew from the tip and straight on to Hermione's freckly face. She smiled like she enjoyed it and gave Harry the eyes again. Harry's seed dripped down the picture. Satisfied with his artwork, Harry threw himself back into bed with a very pleasured expression plastered across his face.

'Oh yeah…'

Then suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It wasn't locked. Did he really not hear anyone come in?

'Shit!'

Harry quickly shot up, completely naked and still fully erect. His glasses fell to floor in the commotion. He groaned and darted for his boxers. But it was too late. The door opened. A figure stood there. A curvy figure. Harry could hardly see anything, except a fuzzy pink colour. Harry's glasses floated in the air and hovered back onto his eyes, giving him his sight back. They immediately widened in shock.

'Her-Hermione?' he said.

She stood in his doorway, looking just like she did on the Yule Ball night. She smirked at him just the same, if not sexier this time. Her eyes were full of lust. Nothing was said however. Hermione instead carried her wandering eyes down to the manhood, that was eagerly pointing at her. She bit her tongue. Harry couldn't believe what was happening and was blissfully dumbstruck. Hermione shut the door and walked towards him. Harry succumbed to her beauty. He could have sworn that he got a little harder. He didn't even know that was possible. Maybe it would fall off or explode. He didn't know. All he knew was that he had never felt so aroused in his life. Hermione brushed her hand over his chest and leaned over him. Her hot breath tickled his ear and sent a fast flush of pleasure through his body.

'I know you want to fuck me, baby,' she whispered.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but was shut up by Hermione's wet lips. They tasted each other passionately. Moans escaped from their ever-hungry lips. Hands fumbled about everywhere; Harry's going straight for Hermione's cushions. Harry moved fast and dived his head into them, shaking it from boob to boob. Hermione giggled.

'Get it, baby! Ravage me!'

Harry then decided he wanted more flesh and span Hermione around. She squealed.

'Oh, Harry!'

He ran his hands over her back, before pulling her zip down with his teeth. Feeling a rush of excitement, he then grabbed her by the waist and lowered her down to his bed. They both tugged at the dress and stripped it off.

'Oh, Mione.'

Hermione couldn't wait any longer and flung her bra and panties off. Harry was lost for words as he admired her bushy muff.

'Come on, baby! Please eat me out!'

He complied and rammed his tongue deep inside her. His tongue reached every little crevice with its tip, as Hermione pushed his head deeper inside. She closed her eyes and widened her mouth.

'Oh, Harry! You're getting me so wet!'

He kept this up, while sticking a few fingers in too. But he needed some release too. He lifted his head up.

'My turn.'

He got up and stroked his dick. Hermione knew what he wanted. What she wanted. She sat up and got to her knees, her mouth shaking slightly. Her lips wrapped around the head tightly.

'Oh, yeah. Suck it, Mione.'

And so, she did. Her head bopped up and down on his well-endowed meat. Her tongue slathered all over it. Harry threw his head back in the air, feeling as though he'd ascended to heaven. Hermione gobbled him up as much as she could. She then felt a sudden surge of pleasure in her pussy and began to rub it. She unstuck her mouth from his dick and looked up at him greedily.

'Fuck me! Please, Harry! I need it!' she begged.

'Oh, you don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that, Mione.'

Hermione laid back on the bed and spread her quivering legs. Harry grinned. He advanced upon her. The girl he desired to be inside most. His dream fuck. And she was screaming for it. He guided his member down to her wet clit, harder than ever. This was it. Finally! Hermione's irresistible body. Just inches away.

He entered her chamber of secrets fast; blood rushing straight to his dick. Hermione screamed. Harry immediately stopped.

'You-you've not done it yet, Mione?'

'No. I was saving myself for you, baby.'

'Damn, I wish you told me sooner.'

Hermione giggled.

'Well come get it, stud.'

She winked at him.

'Oh, yeah!'

Harry pounded her virgin pussy. Hermione rolled her eyes back in ecstasy and moaned softly, while Harry looked like the happiest man alive. He was a young man who needed sex. And he was getting it with the sexiest girl he knew. He then grabbed her right breast and leaned forward, fucking her even harder. Hermione purred. She had never felt so good. No more rubbing her pussy to the thought of Harry ploughing her. It was really happening and her body was singing. It wasn't long until that orgasmic feeling in her pussy returned. She scrunched her nose up and got short of breath.

'H-Harry! I- I'm cumming!'

'Mmm. Cum for me, Mione.'

She let out a loud squeal. A fountain of cum sprayed out onto the bed and on Harry's dick. She breathed a sigh of satisfaction.

'God, you know how to make a girl cum.'

They both grinned at each other. Harry pulled out. Hermione suddenly attacked his neck with kisses and gave him a handjob. She then got a dirty thought.

'I know what'll make you cum.'

'Oh, do you?'

She got up from the bed. Harry followed her ass as she walked over to the wall. She then leant on the wall and spread her butt cheeks apart.

'You want this, don't you?'

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He knew exactly what she wanted. What he'd always wanted since she'd bent over in front of him.

'Oh, you naughty girl.'

He came up behind her and caressed his way down her body. His hands then clung to her ass, giving it a good squeeze. She loved his touch. His big, manly hands groping her jelly-like ass. She peered over her shoulder and gave him a delighted expression. Seeing her practically begging for it, he couldn't resist the urge anymore. He swung his hand back and spanked her hard.

'Oh, yes!' she screamed

He kept smacking it until it was red, Hermione enjoying it even more each time.

'Come on now! Stop teasing me and put it in!'

He shoved his still very hard dick in her ass. She moaned in pain. Harry strained a little, as he tried to fit his length in her tight ass. As he drilled deeper in, she started getting used to it.

'Faster!' she pleaded.

Harry got a grip on her hips and fucked the shit out of her. Hermione then slipped from the wall, onto all fours. Harry then fucked her doggystyle for a while, before his balls clenched up. He was close. Hermione came again first, making a puddle on the floor. Harry then pulled out suddenly. Hermione turned around and got on her knees. Harry pumped his dick up and down over her face. Hermione licked her lips.

'Come on, baby. Give me that cum!'

He grunted and busted a load over her pretty face. She was covered in it. The most he'd ever came. Hermione opened her mouth, a little overwhelmed by how hard he came. She scooped it all off her face and swallowed it. They both then retired to the bed. Hermione put her head in Harry's chest.

'I'm gonna need a lot more of that dick, baby.'

He smirked.

'Oh, yeah.'

They both fell asleep naked.

Harry smiled in his sleep and rubbed his dick. Mrs Dursley pounded on his door.

'Get up, get up!' she shouted.

Harry awoke alone to find the usual wet patch between his legs and the heavily cum stained picture of Hermione. He groaned.


End file.
